Ron's Salvation
by KingRaptor582
Summary: Kim Possible left Ron and their twin daughters Caddy and Maddy for Fame. But there is girl in Ron's past to help him and get him back on his feet again. Can he fall in love with her again? But who this girl of Ron Stoppable's past?
1. Chapter 1

**Ron's Salvation**

 **Coming Soon**

 **Kim Possible left Ron with their twin Daughters Caddy and Maddy for Fame and even everyone in Middleton, Co and even Josh Mankey and even the Villains couldn't believe it of what she did and they are very pissed of what she did to Ron. One day girl of Ron's past to help him out and fall in love with him and the girls and became a happy family.**

 **Who is the girl came back to Ron and help him?**

 **Zia**

 **Amelia**

 **Monique**

 **Shego**

 **Bonne**

 **Justine**

 **Bloom**

 **Serena**

 **Tara**

 **Hope**

 **Zoey**

 **Rukia**

 **Orihime**

 **Sabrina**

 **Niko**

 **Stormy**

 **Raven**

 **Kimberly Hart**

 **Kira Ford**

 **Starfire**

 **Miley S.**

 **Tori V.**

 **Sam**

 **Roxy**

 **Nursa**

 **Ginger**

 **Paddie**

 **Stella**

 **Darcy**

 **Dahpne**

 **Penny**

 **Tammy**

 **Miranda**

 **Rini**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ron's Salvation**

 **A Kim Possible Story**

 **Chapter 1: Shocking News**

 **Location: Magix**

 **School: Alfea for Fairies**

 **"DO WHAT?!" Yelled Bloom Hiddie Carmilla Sparks Kurosaki who is 19 years old and Married and Princess of Sparks and Keeper of the Dragon Fire. Her clothing is maternity red dress shirt and maternity blue pants and shoes sneekers. Bloom is happy married to Ichigo Kurosaki and 5 months pregnant with twin girls and she working as a Professor at Alfea by Teaching Winxology and tackets. Bloom was at the teacher lounge by drinking cup of tea and then her phone ring that she see who was calling her, it was Monique Jackson of Team Possible in Middleton, Co on Earth, she answer it to see what is going because that's was very odd that Monique called her instead of Wade, Kim or Ron. By looking at Bloom with her eyes were wide and full of anger when she heard of what Monique told her the desperating news and that got Bloom completely yelled through phone and cost of rest of professors including the Winx Club and Headmisterist Faragonda hear her and look at her in confused way.**

 **"When this happen?!" Ask Bloom as she put the phone on speaker so the others heard about this.**

 **"It happen 7 months ago that me, Wade, Tara, Mr. and Misses Possibles and Stoppables and even Jim and Tim found out today that Ron been struggling by himself to take care of his 1 year old twin daughters Caddy and Maddy by himself without anyone knowing that Kim left him for fame and never come back. That she gone very low this time and didn't care at all because Ron work his ass off everyday try to make living for him and the girls so they could survive." Said Monique on the phone.**

 **"How y'all find out about this?" Ask Bloom as she look at the others that they were shock and angered.**

 **"By me and Wade that we haven't heard from them a long time and I know Ron been working at Smarty Mart for awhile some us girls don't go there because they are cheap and weird and Mr. Barkin never notice Ron that much anymore cause he never stay once place for second. He also bring the kids other at the daycare center on his days working day shift and one of us when he working nighht shift. So we went there to check and hang out with them until I saw Ron at a park by himself with the kid and saw look like it he about to fall asleep but the kids wake him up by crying and he quickly got their pacifiers and get them be quit, So we went over to see what is going on. And He told us that Kim left him for fame and she is never coming back that she didn't want have kids start with and she doesn't love him no more. So she left him and he work ass off very next day and no one I mean no one haven't talk to him what happen or everything because we all thought he was doing it cause he got kids and Kim is helping him with that new job she got but we thought wrong." Said Monique on the phone and you could her voice that she sound sad and heart broken because of Kim Possible I mean The 'Kim Possible that can do anything' she gave birth twins girls Caddy and Maddy and then leave without saying goodbye nor anything that's wrong!**

 **"I understand that. Have you told everyone else yet?" Ask Bloom as she feels heart broken that her best friend Kim Possible that she look like twin sister to her that she left Ron for fame and never care the about kids at all. Bloom is very pissed and she cared about Ron as a brother and he could've call her that he help but he didn't cause that's Ron for you, that he always keep everything to hisself without saying a word until he says something.**

 **"Yes I have because the whole town knows and few cities as well. But Wade telling everyone around the world and the villain and even changing site from Kim Possible to Team UnStoppable that is Ron going be leader this time." Said Monique**

 **"Ok good I take care of the rest, me, Ichigo, the girls and Specialist ahead over there to check on Ron as well." Said Bloom.**

 **"Ok thanks Bloom I see you there." Said Monique as she hang up the phone and Bloom did as well.**

 **"Ms. Faragonda it's alright with you that me and rest of the winx go to Earth to see Ron Stoppable my brother and my two nieces?" Ask Bloom as she, Stella, Musa, Techna, Flora, Layla, Roxy, Daphne and Diaspro waiting for the Ms. Faragonda answer.**

 **"Of you can dear and tell Ron I say that wish him best of luck. I hope Kim better be hiding because if she isn't she will be on the run cause there of people be going after her." Said Ms. Faragonda and rest of Professors nodded their head of agreement cause of Kim Possible is going be a world of hurt that what she did.**

 **"Thanks Ms. Faragonda. Don't worry after I gave birth to Masaki and Hidedey; me, Winx, Trix, Specialist and my and my husbands friends on Earth are going to on a hunt to look for her ass and beat the hell out of her." Said Bloom with fire in her eyes and a evil smirk on her lips as she and the Winx left to go to Earth. Bloom did called Ichigo and the Trix to tell what is going on and you could say this that Ichigo is pissed as hell and so is the Trix, Icy told Bloom that she will called Boys up and they will meet her in Middleton.**

 **Earth**

 **Location: Middleton, Co.**

 **Rockwaller Mansion**

 **SLAM**

 **A Door was so hard that it reopen it self. The person who slam door that hard because that she heard news from her Engaged bestfriend Tara King who fixing be Tara Mankey in few months, Tara called Bonnie and told her what happen to Ron and Bonnie so furious that she scream so loud that whole house heard her, she hang up her cell phone, she ran out the house that she try to slam door hard but she didn't bother reclose it beacuse she was in a hurry to see Ron to see he alright, cause she cared about him more than a friend and his ex girlfriend rival that she is in love with him since she kiss him by force that there was very hugh fireworks between them but he push her away because of he is in love with Kim not her, Bonnie and Kim about got in a fight about him but Bonnie made excuse and fake cry that Kim felt for it that Bonnie and Brick broke up. Ever since that day that she was dating SS Junior and they weren't in love no more because Junior cared about hisself a lot more than Bonnie does and Bonnie got true feelings towards someone that is Ron Stoppable. When she heard that Kim was pregnant and she gone to congraduate her but Bonnie saw something that She didn't like about Kim at all because it's wasn't jealousy or rivalry but she saw the Real Kim Possible in her own eyes that she got upset, went over there to Kim to whisper in her ear that no one can not hear and said " You ever leave Ron and the kid alone by their selves, I will come to help him, be with him and child and proud mother to it and proud wife to Ron that you ever will be. So you better watch yourself because I saw the real you in your eyes and reading your body language carefully and it means that: You don't care nothing about Ron and the unborn baby but only FAME! So you ever do that and this is a threat and promise that I will and your friends will hunt you down, beat you, and put you in prison for child Neglection and no one ever will forgive you at all. That's all I'm going to say Ms. Fame!" Bonnie left Kim who was stunned after she heard those words but she didn't take it seriouly though because she didn't care at all. So 1 year, 5 months, 1 day and 5 hours and 3 minute and 43 seconds that Bonnie heard what happen and she didn't waist no time that she race outside without reshutting the door, got to her car in no time and she about left to leave when Connie and Lonnie calliing her but she ignore them and drove off to the Possibles house.**

 **The News spread like a wild fire when Monique, Wade, the Possibles, Stoppables, Former Middleton High Mad Dog Cheerleaders and Bloom Kurosaki spread the word to around the world that a lot people were pissed and they began look for Kim Possible and put her in jail for neglection. When Kim and Ron's villains hear about this, that Shego and Drakken heard it that they got on the hoverjet and gone to straight at Middleton; for Monkey Fist that heard about this that he went crazy about the prophecy and want to go kill the twins but he stop himself because of certain people with powers will stop him cause they be there as welll, so that he just lay low and begain look for Kim as well; SSS and SS Junior heard about this that they begin to look for Kim to. The news got to Forks, Washington that Bella Cullen race in Vampire speed that she stay in the woods while traveling to Middleton and she promise to Edward, their daughter Nessy and the Cullens that she will be back soon as she can because of she want to hunt down Kim Possible. The news got Globle Justice that Doctor Betty Director that she issue order to hunt down and arrest Kim Possible and Special Agent/Deputy Director Will Du was very pissed and he will hunt down Kim Possible to open her eyes of she did wrong. When the news got to Gotham City that Batgirl Aka Barbara Gordon the daughter of Commissioner Gordon that she race to Wayne Manor, ask Bruce Wayne to borrow the Batwing after she told him everything what is going on because she is engagment to Dick aka Nightwing and they trust eachother, so he did let her borrow the Batwing until she get back. In Jasper, Na when the news got to Jack Darby that he, his wife Arcee, Miko, Bulkhead, Ralf, Bumble Bee and Ms. June Darby got permission from Optimus Prime to use the Ground Bridge to get to Middleton, Co. When Bloom called her husband Ichigo Kurosaki and told him what is happening going that he blew his top, he told her that he will be right over there soon, he told Uyru, Orihime, Rukia, Chad, Taksuki, his dad and the twins and Yoruichi and Soifon what happen and they all use the Magical Telaporter to Middleton as fast it can for them.**

 **At the Possibles, James and Ann were displeased with their only daughter Kim and that they totally disproved that the action Kim took and they are hopping that she doesn't come back and be rot in jail rest of her life when everyone around of the world looking for her now. Ann begin to cook with help of Monique Load, Tara Mankey, Hanna and Barbra Stoppable that they all knew that the very close best friends of Kim and Ron are coming to vistit and check on Ron and the babies, so Ann decide to cook giant size meal for everyone and she won't everyone go out eat dinner at a resturant and including Bella Cullen that Ann knew Bella is Vampire and Bella feed off of Animals, Ann did one thing is: she gone to hospital to C type Blood for her and put it the frige for Bella when she get here. James, Tim and Jim Possible and Dean Stoppable were building extra tables and chairs for the guest are coming and they knew which ones they have met the day after 9/11 and Bloom and Ichigo Kurosaki's Wedding. James remember that day on September 13 that Kim, Bloom, Barabra Gordon and Bella became bestest of Friends, became sisters and called themselves the Dynamic four because their hair and eyes: Kim's hair is red and eyes are green, Bloom's hair is fiery red and eyes are ocean blue, Barabra Gordon's hair is red and eyes are light blue and Bella's hair before she turn is light brown and now dark brown and eyes before turn are brown and now gold. James remember the boys: Jack, Ichigo and Ron were scared of them except few things and all 5 were trying to calm Bloom down when she crying for Ichigo to stay because he and his family have to go back to Karakura Town, Japan.**

 **"Hey James, Josh and Wade are back with groceries for the girls and one of the guest just show up in a fast paced." Said Dean Stoppable who is 41 years old with brown hair and brown eyes, his clothing is gray shirt and brown shorts and red and white shoes.**

 **"Come on guys lets help them to get the groceries inside, so the girls can get done with food and all. I know that car anywhere and it's Bonnie Rockwaller's!" Said James Possible who is 39 years old with dark brown hair and black eyes, clothing is brown shirt and blacks and black shoes. James was in his thoughts when Dean said something and brought him out of it because he was hurt very badly that his daughter and only daughter that just gave birth two wonderful twin girls last year and then two months later that she left his future son in law and two granddaugters by theirselfs and then find out about this yesterday. Oh boy James was pissed of what happen that he got off work early, went other to Ron's apartment to question Ron and learn of what Kim did and he saw Ron fainted in of him, Wade, Monique, Ann, Dean, Barbara, Tim, Jim, Tara and Josh. James did check Ron's pulse that he was fine but he was slam worn out tired, they all agree that to take him and the twins to the possibles residence that more room than the Stoppable's, James and Ann can help Ron with the kids, James told Monique and Wade to contact everyone and he means everyone that including Globle Justice, police departments, Yori, Hirotaka, Master Sensei of Yamanouchi Academy, the Villains and Kim and Ron's bestest friends. James and Ann knew that there was going be some guest are coming and they know which ones because James gave Josh and Wade his and Ann's debt cards to get what they need for dinner and needs for the twins that Ron been doing his best to keep twins well take care of by feeding them first than him and gave them alot attention that he had barly had time for himself and he kept them clean and the apartment than he stop to rest. James knew that when the word got spread all over town that there was going be a lot of ruckus and he knew one girl is coming to the rescue to get Ron back on his feet and to be love again and that answer was Bonnie Rockwaller!**

 **"Hey Josh and Wade, let me help you with those groceries because I was going inside to check on Ron Ron and the twins." Said Bonnie who is 20 years old with long brown brunette hair that reach her back and teal color eyes, her clothing is red short sleeve shirt and blue pants with a brown belt.**

 **"Bonnie?" Ask Wade with wide eyes who is 17 years old African American with short black hair and eyes are black, his clothing is blue long sleeve shirt and black pants. Wade and Monique fall in love right after the Alien invasion and got married right before Kim found out she was pregnant, he didn't know that Kim left Ron two months after she gave birth and recuperate and Ron didn't told about it until 7 months and one day later. Wade was so pissed that he was ahead of James to tell him to contact everyone, oh he did more than that that he change the name of the wed site from Kim Possible to Team UnStoppable and put a ID search for kim that it alert GJ and authories of Kim's location and put her ass in jail for child negelction. Also, Wade knew when Monique make one called to Bloom Sparks Kurosaki that he can hear the woman's scream and he can tell that she is pissed because Kim and Bloom are very close best friends and sisters to each of the other and same with Barbara and Bella but these two got tempers, act tom boyish and very protective of their boyfriends. That he met Kim and Ron's best friends more than once and even discover there is more than explanion to everything like: Bella just turn into a vampire that only drink blood of animals and everyone want to know like how, when and where and Married to. Barbara Gordon is Batgirl of Batman's team, member of Justice League and Young Justice and engage to Nightwing. Bloom is a very powerful fairy with the powers of Dragon fire and Princess of Sparks and heir to the throne and Married to Ichigo. Jack Darby is an allie to the Autobots of Team Prime, partner and husband of Arcee. Ichigo is a very powerful Subsitiute Soul Reaper, friends with all the captians of Soul Soceity and in Karakura Town, savior and Hero of Both Winter war and 1,000 year Blood war and Married and became Prince of Sparks.**

 **"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you are at some beach with that Asshole, stuck up, spoil rotten SS Junior?" Ask Josh Mankey with stern voice and narrow his eyes at Bonnie, Josh is 20 years old with brownish blonde hair and light blue eyes, his clothing is brown and red strip shirt and brown pants with with white shoes. Josh is married to Bonnie's best friend Tara and they got married during Kim's pregnantcy, he is Kim's ex boyfriend and one of Ron's best friends that Kim didn't like it all because everyone don't know why she don't want Ron be friends with Josh. When Josh and Tara heard that Kim left Ron and the twins for fame that really got them hurt and pissed because Ron didn't tell no one at all and even about Rufus that little Naked Mole Rat died at old age, Josh and Tara came right of way even have spend couple nights in the guest room of the possibles. Tara called Bonnie to let her know what is going on and where Ron and twins are at because she knew that Bonnie got feelings for Ron and Tara have take the phone off her ear cause of Bonnie's screaming on the phone and she heard a click that means hung up and coming over here.**

 **"That Spoil Rotten Asshole cared about him than everyone else and I broke up with him couple months back. Also, Josh I got the right to be here that Kim just left Ronnie and those beautiful twin for fame that I don't care because I knew right then that she will do that and I gave her warning but she didn't care at all! I'm extremely pissed that Ron have to pick up the slack and didn't tell know one that he was struggling with himself and the kids that hurt me very bad because I love him, Caddy and Maddy and I would like to be a proud mother of the twins and I would like to a proud wife to Ron. So you better watch your month, Monkey!" Said Bonnie as she got out the car walk strainght up to Josh's face and said that to him and you could saw him wince and his right eye twince that he didn't like that name at all.**

 **"Alright y'all two break it up now. I know we under a lot of stress because of What Kim did and she going get it when she is found. So we better get these groceries before the girls have a heart attack and start their fussing. Ok? Good, lets go." Said James as he, Dean, Jim, Tim, Josh, Wade and Bonnie got the groceries inside so the girls can finish cooking dinner so the guest will be hear soon. Bonnie about go to Ron's room to check on him when she was done helping get the groceries inside and right before she gone to Ron's room that she got stop by Ann and Tara.**

 **"Tara told me you was going be here but I didn't know you got here very fast after she called you. I just let you know something that you are very special to Ron now because he hasn't been waking up yet because of all that stress he pull thru to make ends meet and he collapse right in front of us when Monique call me and James told us that Kim just left Ron and the twins for fame that really hurt me very badly that my only daughter do such just thing and we thought we raised her of the right way. But we was wrong. We brought Ron and the twins after he collapse on the floor when we talking to him about all of us can help him with the twins and he about to agree until he collapse that got me scared for a minute but James check his pulse that he is fine and just exhausted from working a lot and taking cared of the kids at the same time. So please Bonnie take care of him and wake him up from his deep slumber and be with him rest of his life like Kim suppose to but she didn't!" Said Ann Possible who is 38 years old with short red hair and blue eyes, her clothing is purple dress with a lab coat and 2in short heels.**

 **"If I wasn't happy married to Josh and one month pregnant that me and you would have a completition who will wins Ron's heart and be a good mother to the twins. LOL! I'm glad that you are here to be with Ron again because this early this morning I was checking on him and change the twins diapers that I heard Ron talking in his sleep about why Kim left him and beg you come back to his heart not Kim. So you better get in there before the Magnificent 5 with their friends get here because we met them once and I know they are very very pissed right now." Said Tara Mankey who is 20 years old with platinum blonde hair and light green eyes, her clothing is a brown loose shirt and loose blue pants with green shoes. She is happy married to Josh and best friends with Bonnie and Ron, she and Josh got married right after Kim left Ron and the Twins.**

 **"Ok thanks I need the support because I'm nervious to see Ron and now I know that he wants be with him. Would y'all please keep those guys from coming in there before I shear my feelings and confessions to Ronnie?!" Ask and beg Bonnie as she begain walk up stairs to see Ron.**

 **"Lol sure we can and don't worry about the twins because they are in kitchen with us playing their toys in the play pen." Said and giggle Tara.**

 **"I can try to keep them down here but there is three certain girls really I can not hold back because first girl is very strong and powerful and the second girl is scary and the other is quit as mouse thats what I heard of and I know which ones to." Said Ann as she saw Bonnie stop, turn and look strainght at her with wide eyes and Tara did same but she knew which ones what Ann is talking about.**

 **"Please don't tell me who I think they are." Said Bonnie with wide eyes and she start to gulp because she knew one of three is a Vampire.**

 **"Yes it's Bloom Kurosaki, Bella Cullen and Barbara Gordon Glennson. But don't worry about Bella cause I got Blood packets for her to drink because she can control her thrist and she drink blood from animals. Don't worry about Bloom and Barbara they are friendly when you get to know them." Said Ann as she saw Bonnie noded her head and turn around went up to Rons room to see him, for Ann and Tara they went back to kitchen to cook and saw the boys went back outside to finish with the chairs and tables so the compeny have some where to sit and eat.**

 **CRASH!**

 **TBC...**


End file.
